Sir Marcus Grantby-Fox
Sir Marcus Grantby-Fox was a villain who appeared in Marvel UK and was opposed by Captain America, U.S.Agent and numerous other heroes - he lacked superhuman powers but had the psychotic Childs at hand to defend himself should the need arise. Sir Marcus was a rather complicated and unique villain who was an extremist, believing in reshaping the world so that countries no longer functioned by culture or geography and instead would run on a ruthless system of corporation tactics that favored the formation of an elite class of rulers who would take any opportunity to progress and invest, even if it meant co-operating with terrorist groups such as A.I.M. History Sir Marcus Grantby-Fox worked for the british ministry of defence. First he was part of a think-tank, and then he became a government minister. He began to believe that the nation state was on the way out, and that real power would lie with corporate power. While running the Super Soldier project, with ECE as the prime contractors, he was offered a place on the board. Certain properties of the ministry were privatised and sold to ECE, and soon Sir Marcus was in control of the organisation. Sir Marcus also used early test subjects from the super soldier program as a Corporate Commando unit, also known as the Super Squadies, and the Super Soldier known as Childs became his bodyguard. Sir Marcus was contacted upon Hauers escape from his cryogenic tube. Using his contact, Peter Henry Gyrich, he called in U.S Agent to help subdue the renegade Super Soldier. In the meantime, Hauer had contacted Doctor Khan, one of the scientists from the Super Soldier project. Sir Marcus sent Childs to Khans home in Bradford to deal with the situation, calling in a team of S.A.S. soldiers. the mission was unsuccessful. Shortly after, they traced Hauer to Thailand. U.S Agent set out after him, and Sir Marcus supplied him with back up in the form of Childs and the Super Squadies. Sir Marcus ordered Childs to hold back unless Hauer defeated the U.S. Agent. He then monitored their progress via satellite. Childs disobeyed him, releasing the Squadies to early. When Sir Marcus realised the operation was backfiring on him , he disciplined Childs with the implant in his head, and ordered him back to London for protection. Hauer and his team soon infiltrated ECE headquarters, and Sir Marcus ordered Childs into action. Childs was killed by Hauer, who barged into Sir Marcus's office ready to kill him. Sir Marcus tried to make Hauer realise that with his resources and connections, he wouldn't be punished for his crimes, and even offered him a job, but to no avail. Fortunately for Sir Marcus, Captain America arrived and talked Hauer down out of his red mood. Sir Marcus deactivated the defences and handed himself in. A D-notice (a banning order that the British government can impose for reasons of national security) was placed on the Super Soldier project, and no prosecutions were brought against Sir Marcus, who was freed shortly after. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Captain America Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extremists Category:Elitist